Vylomeniny
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Drarry oneshot, pre-slash. Harry a Draco už spolu sice nebojují, ale na pokoji se nechat nemůžou.


**Pranks**

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Byaghro**, která dala Rapidez svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

**. . .**

Povídku v originálním znění naleznete na adrese:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/31412 . html**

**Drarry**  
**Rating:**PG-13

**Varování:** Líbání a hlouposti.  
**Shrnutí:** Harry a Draco už spolu sice nebojují, ale na pokoji se nechat nemůžou.

**Zadaní:** fialový a plyšový jednorožec, černobílá kravata, perník, sýrová tužka

**Poznámečka:**. Ještě přikládám jeden odkaz pro ty, kteří se chtějí pobavit obrázkem: draykonis . deviantart . com/art/On-the-Eleventh-Day-of-108406403

* * *

**. . .**

**Vylomeniny**

**. . .**

„Co to děláš, Harry?"

„Malfoy uřknul něco na tomhle stole – já to prostě _vím_," odvětil Harry a dál přejížděl rukou pár palců nad jídlem a zamračeně pokukoval po zmijozelském stole.

„O čem to mluvíš?" zamračila se Hermiona.

Harry pozvedl kus topinky a opatrně si k ní přičichnul. „Celé ráno mě sleduje. Určitě něco provedl s jídlem."

„Harry, skřítkové připravují všechno jídlo dole v kuchyních, Malfoy jim do toho nemohl nijak fušovat."

Navzdory ujišťování Harry podezřívavě prozkoumával talíř s klobáskami. „Říkám ti, Hermiono, Malfoy má _ten_ výraz."

Hermiona ho chytila za ruku a počkala, než se na ni Harry obrátí. „Harry, Malfoy na tebe zírá každé ráno. Nemá žádný ďábelský plán, jen se tě snaží znervóznit. Tak začni konečně jíst tu snídani, než budeme muset na hodinu."

Harry otevřel ústa a chtěl jí odporovat, ale pak je zase zavřel, ramena mu poklesla a povzdychl si. „Máš pravdu, Hermiono, promiň. Jsem z toho prostě jen celý nesvůj."

„Vy dva byste si už vážně měli přestat navzájem provádět ty žertíky. Začíná se vám to vymykat z rukou," pokárala ho přísně, pustila jeho ruku a vrátila se ke své vlastní snídani.

„Byla bys snad raději, kdybychom se vrátili k rvačkám či soubojům na chodbách?" zeptal se Harry, když se natahoval pro sklenici marmelády. „Takhle aspoň neteče žádná krev."

Harry zaregistroval to tiché ‚prásk' chvíli před tím, než marmeláda explodovala. Vystříkla mu přímo do obličeje a začala lenivým tempem odkapávat dolů. Síní se rozezněl hlasitý smích Zmijozelských. Harry si setřel marmeládu z brýlí a střelil pohledem po Hermioně, která měla alespoň tolik taktu, aby se tvářila kajícně. Vytáhla hůlku a zamumlala čistící kouzlo. „Promiň, Harry."

„Když o tom tak přemýšlím, tak krveprolití nevypadá vůbec jako špatná volba," zamumlal Harry hořce a v duchu už si začal plánovat odvetnou rošťárnu.

**. . .**

Harry přesně poznal tu chvíli, kdy jeho nejnovější kousek začal účinkovat. Celým hradem se rozlehlo hlasité vypísknutí, které by si s dívčím jekotem nic nezadalo. Poté Harry slyšel spěšné kroky, práskání dveří a proudy kleteb. Nakonec se dveře do knihovny rozlétly dokořán a Malfoy se vřítil dovnitř. Zmerčil Harryho a v očích se mu zablýskla vražda. „POTTERE!"

Harry se musel hryznout do jazyka, aby se nahlas nerozesmál. Stálo ho neskutečné úsilí přimět jednoho mladšího zmijozelského studenta, aby si trošku pohrál s Malfoyovým šamponem - ale výsledek za to vskutku stál. Malfoyovy růžovo-filalovo-modré vlasy trčely roztodivnými směry, takže Malfoy vypadal jako Tonksová v obzvláště špatné formě.

Naštěstí se Madam Pinceová dostala k Dracovi dříve, než se Draco dostal k Harrymu. Harry si byl jist, že by ho Draco proklel až do Indočíny, kdyby dostal šanci. Ale takhle si Draco vykoledoval okamžitý tříhodinový trest v knihovně a ještě svou kolej připravil o dvacet bodů.

Když Madam Pinceová odplula pryč napomenout nějaké studenty v zadní části knihovny a Malfoy se jal vztekle rovnat hromadu knih zpátky do regálů, Harry si sebral své věci a nepozorovaně se přiblížil ke druhému chlapci. Naklonil se k němu a zašeptal. „Nezlob se, Draco. Podle mě vypadáš s těmi vlasy docela přitažlivě."

Malfoy ztuhnul a zalapal po dechu, ale než se mohl otočit a cokoliv odpovědět, Harry už byl pryč. Vyběhl z knihovny a sprintoval dolů do přízemí; schody bral po dvou. Konečně se zastavil a funěl námahou. Co ho to u všech všudy popadlo, že řekl právě _tohle_? _Malfoyovi!_ Harry potřásl hlavou. Nejspíš už mu z těch fórků vážně hráblo.

**. . .**

Draco si překvapivě barvu vlasů do druhého dne nezměnil zpátky. Po jeho prvotním vzteklém výbuchu se nejspíš vrátil do zmijozelské společenské místnosti, upravil si tříbarevné pramínky do přijatelné podoby a tvářil se, že je takhle obarvený záměrně. Ke konci týdne školou pochodovalo zhruba dvacet dalších studentů s mnohabarevnými účesy.

Harry nevěděl, jestli je víc pobavený nebo podrážděný tím, jak se jeho vtípek nakonec _vybarvil_.

Dalším překvapením pro Harryho bylo, jak relativně mírný byl Malfoyův odvetný žert. (Harrymu vůbec nevadil, zato Ron byl vzteky bez sebe.)

„Harry, máš na sobě _zmijozelský_ hábit," zavrčel už asi po patnácté.

„Ano, Rone, já vím."

Ron na něj dál upíral pohled plný očekávání.

Harry si povzdechl. „Nemůžu s tím nic udělat. Už jsem se snažil to kouzlo zrušit, ale nefungovalo to."

„Dobře. Tak si je přehodíme."

„Co?" nechápal Harry.

„Přehoď si ten hábit se mnou," navrhl Ron a Harry jen nevěříce potřásl hlavou, byl si jistý, že slyšel špatně.

„Nenechám tě chodit po hradě ve _zmijozelském_ hábitu! Vezmu si ho já, nevadí mi to tak moc," Ron rozhodně kývnul hlavou a Harry nevěděl, jestli by se měl rozesmát nebo rozkřičet. Ron byl prostě někdy takový... Ron.

„Poslyš, Rone, jsi skoro o hlavu vyšší než já. Oba bychom vypadali směšně. Mě to taky nevadí, vážně." Harry položil ruce Ronovi na ramena a pro případ, že by logické zdůvodnění nezabralo, byl připravený s Ronem pořádně zatřepat, aby se vzpamatoval.

Ronův nebelvírský erb se okamžitě změnil v zmijozelský a vázanka se změnila z červené a zlaté na zelenou a stříbrnou. Harry ruce prudce stáhnul a s úlevou zpozoroval, že se Ronovy šaty okamžitě přebarvily do správných barev.

„Vidíš?" řekl klidně. „Nemůžeme si ani prohodit hábity. Změní se každý hábit, kterého se dotknu. Je to dobré, vážně," usmál se na Rona.

V tu chvíli zpoza rohu vyšel Malfoy se svými kamarádíčky. Harry se okamžitě připravil na jízlivé posměšky a urážky.

Malfoy se podle očekávání ušklíbl. „Měníš loajalitu k jiné koleji, Pottere?"

Harry se usmál. „Vlastně ani ne. Moudrý klobouk mě beztak chtěl strčit do Zmijozelu, tak jsem si říkal, že by stálo za to prozkoumat moje zmijozelské já."

Malfoy na okamžik oněměl a překvapeně zamrkal, pak ale společně se svými kamarádíčky propukl v hurónský řehot. „Ty? Ve Zmijozelu? Dobrý fór, Pottere. Sežrali by tě zaživa. Klobouk by tě nikdy nezařadil..."

„Ve skutečnosti," přerušila ho Hermiona, která se tam objevila z ničeho nic, jak to mívala ve zvyku, „je to pravda. Je o tom zmínka dokonce i v aktualizované verzi Dějin bradavické školy. Jsou tam vypsány všechny známé případy, kdy klobouk někomu dal na výběr."

„Pro Vyvoleného jen samé speciální služby - jak typické," zavrčel Malfoy, očividně podrážděný tím, že neměl pravdu.

Harry zakroutil hlavou. „Kdepak, myslím, že to způsobila moje nepřekonatelná touha vyhnout se Zmijozelu, ačkoliv teď..." stoupnul si před Malfoye tak těsně, že se skoro dotýkali, „...by mě zajímalo, co by se stalo, kdybych volil jinak."

Fascinovaně pozoroval, jak se Malfoyův dech zadrhl a následně zrychlil a oči se mu úžasem rozšířily.

Oba dva si uvědomili svou přílišnou blízkost ve stejný okamžik od sebe překotně odstoupili. Okolo stojící spolužáci na ně jen zděšeně zírali. Harry nebyl schopen rozlišit, jestli s otřesem, nebo hrůzou. Ron vypadal definitivně zděšeně, ale Hermiona se spíš zdála být zamyšlená, z čehož Harry zrovna dvakrát dobrý pocit neměl. Crabbe a Goyle vypadali, jako by se rozhodovali, zda už můžou někoho zmlátit, zatímco Zabini a Nott si vyměnili vypočítavý pohled.

Harry se rozhodl, že byl nejvyšší čas k ústupu. Chňapl Hermionu i Rona za rukáv a vlekl je nejbližší chodbou pryč. Teprve až byli v dostatečné vzdálenosti, dovolil Ronovi, aby se mu vytrhl.

„Harry? Co to mělo k čertu znamenat?"

Harry otevřel ústa, ale nebyl si vůbec jist, co by měl říct. „Já-"

„Harry, jaký je skutečný důvod, proč spolu ty a Malfoy už nebojujete?" zeptala se Hermiona tiše.

Harry se na ni zmateně otočil. „Prostě jsme... s tím přestali. Nějakou nevyřčenou dohodou. Ale nemůžeme se jen tak nechat být, takže teď jsme přešli k těm šprýmům a - já nevím."

„Tak o tom přemýšlej," řekla Hermiona jemně a odtáhla vzpouzejícího se Rona pryč.

Harry je zamračeně sledoval.

**. . .**

O pár dní později vešel Draco do učebny přeměňování s pochmurným výrazem na tváři. V ten moment, kdy ho studenti spatřili, se rozchechtali. Draco se zachmuřil ještě víc a sedl si na své místo s mnohem menší grácií, než tomu bylo obvykle.

Crabbe a Goyle vedle něj střídavě otevírali a zavírali ústa. Harry se opět musel kousnout do jazyka, aby se nerozesmál.

Malfoy k němu obrátil zlobný pohled; byl dozajista přesvědčen, že ať už se děje cokoliv, může za to právě Harry.

Harry se na něj oslnivě usmál, a poté, z čirého šílenství, jeho mozek přikázal ústům, aby se otevřela a Harry se uslyšel, jak volá: „Hej, Malfoy! Tvůj zadek v těch spodkách vypadá fakt dobře, měl bys je nosit častěji!"

Kdyby Harry nebyl tak zahanbený svým chováním, možná by si vychutnal ruměnec, který zbarvil Malfoyovy jindy bledé líce. Takhle si zděšeně dal ruku přes pusu a střelil pohledem po Ronovi a Hermioně.

Ron nabral povážlivě nazelenalý odstín, ale Hermiona si ho jen dál přemýšlivě prohlížela.

Naštěstí si právě ten moment vybrala McGonagallová, aby nakráčela do třídy.

„Pane Malfoy, co u všech všudy máte na sobě? Černobílé kárko dozajista není součástí školního hábitu!"

Malfoy překontroloval pohledem svůj hábit, a pak nechápavě pohlédl na profesorku. Ještě jednou pohlédl na sebe - ale Harry věděl, že Malfoyovi připadalo, že má na sobě normální školní háv. Všichni ostatní viděli, že má na sobě odpornou, kostkovanou soupravu doplněnou patřičnými botami a vázankou. Vypadal jako duševně pominutý mim. _S přitažlivým zadkem_, doplnil Harryho mozek automaticky.

„Ale já přece ne-," začal Draco zděšeně.

„_Finite Incantatem_," řekla McGonagallová přísným hlasem a ukončila tím kouzlo, které Harrymu zabralo týdny, než jej dovedl k dokonalosti. „Ujistěte se, že propříště se ty vaše dětinské nesmysly neobjeví v mých hodinách, pánové." Pohlédla i na Harryho, který se zatvářil provinile.

Nicméně, když se k nim profesorka otočila zády, Malfoy na něj zase začal zírat, takže Harry na zmijozelského chlapce rozverně mrknul, než se sklonil do brašny a snažil se najít nějaký volný pergamen, na který by si mohl dělat poznámky z výkladu.

_Dobrotivý Merline,_ pomyslel si, _už mi definitivně přeskočilo_.

Nevšiml si, jak se Draco toho dne podruhé začervenal.

**. . .**

Uplynul celý týden a Harry už se začal obávat, jestli Malfoy jejich válku legrácek neukončil. Byl z toho skoro smutný. Jejich vzájemné potyčky byly... zajímavé.

Pečlivě si upravil rukavice, nasedl na koště a odrazil se od země. Tuhle sezónu to byl jeho první famfrpálový trénink. Na rozehřátí obkroužil lenivé kolečko nad hřištěm. Když dokončoval druhé kolečko, zpozoroval skupinu studentů, kteří běželi směrem k hřišti a zuřivě mávali rukama. Vedl je nezaměnitelný vysoký blonďák.

Harry se zamračil a přitiskl se těsněji ke koštěti, aby na ně získal lepší výhled. V ten moment ještě pod rukama cítil hladké dřevo, ale v další vteřině Harry z hrůzou zjistil, že balancuje ne na koštěti, ale na velikém, fialovém a plyšovém jednorožci. Jeho ruce automaticky svíraly jednorožcův roh. Byl natolik překvapen, že ani neječel, když se začal bleskově řítit k zemi.

Jako by se pro něj všechno zpomalilo. Slyšel křik a dupot kroků na hřišti, zábleskem zahlédl Ronův užaslý obličej, když se k němu Ron na koštěti vrhl a potom... vyrazil si dech nárazem do nějaké divné hmoty. Nebylo to sice tvrdé, ale úplně měkké také ne. A vonělo to jako – _perník?_

Pozvedl hlavu a uvědomil si, že leží rozpláclý na obrovské perníkové paňáce. _Co to u všech všudy je?_

Pak se k němu přes hřiště donesl Hermionin káravý hlas a Harrymu svitlo.

„Perníková postavička? Vážně, Ronalde! Dokáže tvůj mozek vůbec někdy fungovat bez propojení s žaludkem?"

„Bylo to to jediné, co mě v tu chvíli napadlo, jo? A zachránil jsem ho přece. To je hlavní, ne?" Ron se snažil znít rozhořčeně, ale Harry v jeho hlase cítil jisté zahanbení. Usmál se. Starý dobrý Ron.

Ale jako za důkaz toho, že Harryho život byl zkrátka a dobře prokletý, se perník pod ním v ten moment prolomil a Harry pocítil, jak se propadá dovnitř, do lepkavého středu nedopečeného perníku. Rozměklé těsto ho do sebe začalo vtahovat jako bažina; nejdříve ruce a nohy...

„Hodila by se trocha pomoci!" zakřičel zoufale.

Zjevila se před ním ruka a pevným stiskem jej uchopila. Po několika silných cloumnutích se Harry konečně osvobodil z mazlavé hmoty a stanul tváří v tvář komu jinému, než Draco Malfoyovi, který ho ještě stále držel za ruku. Teď byla řada na Harrym, aby zrudnul.

„Musíme si promluvit, Pottere." Malfoyův hlas zněl vážně, ale ne výhružně.

„Pokusil ses mě zabít," odvětil Harry podotkl a snažil se nevnímat příjemné teplo, které se šířilo z Dracovy dlaně do jeho vlastní.

„Není to tak, jak to vypadá."

Harry si ho chvíli zkoumavě prohlížel, ale pak přikývnul. „Dej mi napřed chvilku, ať se můžu osprchovat."

V Malfoyových očích se _cosi_ zablesklo, ale bylo to zase v mžiku pryč. Malfoy ustoupil a pustil Harryho ruku. „Budu tě čekat u jezera."

Harry přikývnul a zamířil ke svým stále ještě se hašteřícím přátelům.

„Rone, díky, žes mi zachránil život. Byl to teda vskutku netradiční způsob záchrany - malá rada: příště se ujisti, že je ten perník dobře propečený."

Špičky Ronových uší zrůžověly. „Perník přece není dobrý, pokud jeho střed není trochu lepkavý," zamumlal.

Harry zakoulel očima a obrátil se na Hermionu. „Jeho metody můžou být občas poněkud neotřelé, ale fungují. Tak už mu dej svátek, Hermiono. Mimochodem, máš asi pravdu. Nejspíš k Malfoyovi _něco_ cítím." Ron vyděšeně vyjekl, ale Hermionin výmluvný pohled ho umlčel. „Dám vám vědět, jak to dopadlo."

„Tímhle posledním kouskem tě mohl zabít, Harry," podotkla Hermiona.

Harry zalétl pohledem ke zmijozelskému chlapci a jeho přátelé udělali to samé. Blonďák se pod jejich intenzivním zíráním začal ošívat. „Nemyslím si, že za tímhle kouskem stojí on."

Ron se okamžitě začal nadechovat, ale Harry ho rázně uťal rukou. „Prostě... nechte mě si s ním nejdřív promluvit, dobrá?"

Hermiona se usmála a přikývla. „Hodně štěstí, Harry."

**. . .**

Harry se rychle osprchoval, ještě rychleji se osušil a oblékl, a pak zamířil svižným tempem směrem k jezeru. Teprve ve chvíli, kdy spatřil Malfoye sedět na padlém kmenu stromu si uvědomil, že by nebylo dobré vypadat tak dychtivě. Zpomalil svůj krok do ledabylé chůze a pomalu došel až k plavovlasému chlapci.

Ještě než Harry stihnul cokoliv říct, Malfoy vyhrkl. „Neočaroval jsem tvé koště, Pottere." Nezvedl pohled od hladiny jezera, když to říkal.

Harry se na okamžik zarazil. „Já vím."

Draco věnoval Harrymu prazvláštní pohled. „_Víš_?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a vytáhl se na kmen vedle Malfoye. „Naše lumpárny byly pitomé, možná někdy k vzteku, ale nikdy, nikdy nebyly nebezpečné. Teď už je to přece... jiné."

Draco přikývnul. „Pořád mě baví lézt ti na nervy. Ale už mě nebaví nechat se od tebe mlátit do ksichtu."

Harry se usmál. „Vsadím se, že madam Pomfreyová neví, co najednou dělat s takovou dávkou volného času, který teď má."

„A Snape si poslední týdny musí čistit ty svoje kotlíky úplně sám," ušklíbl se Draco.

Harry se rozesmál. „Není divu, že je poslední dobou k nesnesení."

Harry se utišil a dokonce vydržel i chvíli potichu sedět vedle svého společníka, pak ho ovšem přemohla zvědavost: „Tak kdo teda očaroval mé koště?"

Malfoy sklonil pohled na své ruce. „Goyle." Rychle vzhlédl k Harrymu. „Ale nechtěl ti ublížit. Opravdu. Říkal, že si myslí, že by se připojil do hry. Pořád používáme to kouzlo s vycpaným jednorožcem na Theův polštář. Ani ve snu by mě nenapadlo, že to použije na tvoje koště. Nejspíš _vůbec nemyslel_."

Harry pomlčel o faktu, že on sám by byl šokován, kdyby Goyle _vůbec myslel_ a namísto toho řekl: „Musím to povědět Ronovi a Hermioně, myslí si, že jsi mi to udělal ze zášti."

Draco zavrtěl hlavou. „Zatímco jsi byl ve sprše, vysvětlil jsem jim, co se doopravdy stalo. Nechtěl jsem, aby mě Weasley proklel dřív, než budu mít šanci ti to všechno objasnit."

„Draco," řekl Harry náhle a zaskočil plavovlasého chlapce užitím jeho křestního jména. „Co je... no… tohle?" Harry neurčitě mávl rukou mezi ně.

„Počátek přátelství?" řekl Draco nejistě.

Harry zakroutil hlavou a zmijozelský chlapec ihned posmutněl. Harry se váhavě dotkl Dracovy ruky. „Přátelím se s Ronem už celou věčnost a _nikdy_ jsem neměl touhu ho políbit."

„No, Merline díky za to," zamumlal Draco tiše. Pak mu ale došel plný význam Harryho slov a krvavě zrudl. Pozvedl pohled a přimhouřeně Harryho pozoroval přes světlé řasy. „Takže to znamená... znamená to... že _mě_ bys políbit _chtěl_?"

Harry zaváhal, ale sebral veškerou nebelvírskou kuráž a pomalu přikývnul.

„A proč to teda neuděláš?" zeptal se Draco nesměle.

Tentokrát zčervenal Harry. Zhluboka se nadechl a přisunul se blíž k Dracovi. Váhavě zvednul ruku a dotknul se Dracovy líce. Překvapeně vydechnul, když se Draco k jeho dlani přitisknul. Palcem prozkoumal tvar aristokratské lícní kosti, nato vpletl prsty do světlých, hedvábných vlasů. Hleděl Dracovi do očí a s údivem zjistil, že nejsou chladné jako led, ale že skrývají překvapivě hřejivou šeď. Nebyla v nich nenávist, dokonce ani stopa po škádlení, jen zrcadlily tu stejnou nejistotu z jejich prvního polibku, která se pravděpodobně právě teď zračila i v Harryho pohledu.

Usmál se a přitiskl své rty na Dracovy.

Když se od něj odtáhnul, vykouzlil Malfoy svůj typický úšklebek, tentokrát si však Harry povšimnul skrývaného humoru. „Tomuhle říkáš líbaní, Pottere?"

Harry s úsměvem přistoupil na jeho výzvu.

**. . .**

O třicet minut líbání později se konečně vydali nazpátek k hradu, ruku v ruce.

Draco si Harryho zkoumavě přeměřil. „Co se chystáš udělat s Goylem?"

„Co myslíš?" zeptal se Harry, když s trhnutím otevřel dveře do Velké síně.

„No, skoro tě zabil – ale bylo to vskutku jen nešťastnou náhodou."

V tu chvíli se před nimi vynořil Ron a nečekaně je poplácal po rameni. „Tak s tím si my lámat hlavu nemusíme. Dean si to vzal na starost a teď už to má pevně v rukou."

Harry se na svého nejlepšího kamaráda nechápavě podíval. „Jak jako?"

Ron ukázal k zmijozelskému stolu, kde chlapci spatřili Goyla, jak s jistou dávkou nadšení zírá na neobvyklý předmět ve své ruce.

Draco se zamračil. „Co to má být?"

„To je tužka," vysvětlil Ron.

„Nepodobá se to _žádné_ tužce, kterou jsem kdy viděl," okomentoval to Harry a se zvrácenou fascinací sledoval, jak si Goyle k tužce přičichnul. „Co to na tom je?"

„Sýr."

Harry a Draco se jako jeden obrátili na Rona. „_Sýr?_"

Ron se zazubil. „Ano. Každý brk, kterého se Goyle dotkne, se změní v tužku pokrytou sýrem."

„A jakým způsobem je to trest za to, že se pokusil – neúmyslně – zabít Harryho?" chtěl vědět Draco.

„Už zdlábl tři," odvětil Ron samolibě.

Harry byl na chvíli zaražený, ale pak se s úděsem podíval zpátky na Goyla, který právě začal okusovat nejnovější tužku. Zrovna si chtěl postěžovat, jaký krutý a netypický trest to od Nebelvířanů je, když ucítil, jak se Draco po jeho boku chvěje.

Letmým pohledem zjistil, že Draco si tiskne ruku v bok a chvěje se tichou, utajovanou vlnou smíchu. Byl to jen okamžik, než zvrátil hlavu nazad a propukl v nehorázný řehot. Harry se také hlasitě rozesmál. Ron a ostatní Nebelvířané, kteří byli na doslech, se k nim v jejich smíchu připojili.

Goyle šťastně žvýkal sýrovou tužku a všechno ostatní mu bylo naprosto ukradené.

**~konec~**


End file.
